That Woman of Mine!
by PurePower
Summary: Women are so much trouble sometimes, especially when they don't remember who they are! If one is unfortunate enough to meet such a woman, and one's sword is passing you hints, then you know you are cursed. Sesshoumaru is just one of those demons.


* * *

**Author's Corner**

Yeah… so… I don't exactly know how this fic happened or how I managed to write it. All I can say is I had some strong apple juice after brushing my teeth, and then had a dream about a field, with two people sitting under one single tree. Hmmm…? If that's not inspiration then it's a sign of some sort I guess. Of course, since I don't know what to do about things like that, I wrote a fic! (Smart move ne?) But obviously, since this is based on a dream, it's also a definite difference to how I usually write. And for some reason, I wanted it be light hearted and different, but still with some hidden passion somewhere there. I am usually apt at that kinda thing, but (sweatdrop), I can't figure out what or where it is in this fic. But it's definitely there somewhere. Very little dialogue, and maybe OOC. _Don't_ complain! Besides, I think, it fits in this story. It's a fresh outlook and a different way in which we can look at Sesh/Kikyo. I command you to enjoy it! There! That should work.

**Disclaimer**; Don't own Inuyasha or the characters that belong to it. (Curses!!!)

**Warning**: Swearing, Suggestive themes, intense kissing!

* * *

**That Woman of Mine!!!!**

Soft wet kisses trailed down the neck of the Lord of the Western Lands -intermittent, forceful, warm, and full of love. Each impact of soft lips had the scent of spring, the heat of summer, and the mirth of autumn. All the seasons, except the winter. _How odd,_ he thought. If anything, that was the one time of the year that mirrored their true personalities, their tones, their lives… But here he was, sitting lazily on a pure green meadow, in the middle of the day, surrounded by the warmth of summer, with autumn peeking out here and there as it colored the leaves that flowed past them in the sinuous breezes, and with a stubborn woman who had made home on his folded legs. He stole a glance at her, never easing on his pretend disinterest, and watched as she moved her lips to the base of his neck and lingered there, suckling on the soft skin that she was so often jealous of.

He quirked an elegant long black eyebrow, as she showed no signs of ceasing her gentle, warm ministrations. An involuntary shiver ran down his back when he felt her tongue make circles against the wet skin. He tried to pretend that it hadn't happened. After all, he was a great warrior and a pure youkai, it was impossible for him to _shiver_, and certainly not because of a woman. _Damn it_, he cursed when the woman looked up at him with a sly, knowing smile. He shouldn't be surprised. He knew that she was extremely aware of even the slightest changes in him or his actions. He could never hide anything from her, no matter how hard he tried. This ability of hers however, was not something that he always saw as bothersome, for it was what helped her get close to him, and him to her.

Trying his best to ignore her renewed attacks on his now partly exposed chest, the proud son of the legendary Inu No Taisho, lifted his eyes to the sky, memories of days long gone filling him up to the brim before flowing out. Memories of her, her incessant nagging, her rude mannerisms, her illustrious insults, and all this only after two days since he had came across her lying naked on the forest floor, in a body of flesh. Oh how he hated those days. The only time he ever had any peace was when she slept at night, cradling Rin in her arms. Jaken had ended up having two lively humans to take care of instead of one. He had actually felt a little sorry for his trusted vassal; the elder human girl had proved to be much more than a handful and her pranks on the little green imp seemed to grow in the amount of embarrassment it caused him every passing day. He had been mystified by the way the woman had acted, when compared to what he had heard of her and even witnessed on an occasion or two, amazed at the way she carried herself, and all because she had lost her memory and could only recall very little of her past.

He knew he should have left her where he found her, but that damn sword of his had almost jumped out its' sheath when he attempted to turn and simply walk away. Yes, it was all the damn two timing sword's fault!

Sesshoumaru once again tilted his head down, this time to give his sword a sharp glare. Tucked in his obi and resting with its tip on the ground, Tenseiga looked completely innocent, pretending as if it had no idea of the thoughts that were going through his head. But the Taiyoukai knew better. It was definitely the swords' doing that landed him in the predicament that he was in now. _Damn sword! I knew I should have replaced it with Tessaiga._ His eyes, suddenly, but indistinctively, widened, when he felt slender fingers creep under his haori and drag their nails across his skin, flicking over his right nipple. Half out of reaction, and half out of irritation at what he thought was crude behavior, he let out a small growl. He smirked when he felt shivers go down her spine for a change. However, he was forced to reconsider his initial thoughts, when the woman began planting wet kisses on his chest, while slightly pulling open the folds of his haori. Sesshoumaru cursed his sword again. The woman had felt shivers of _pleasure_ and _excitement_! Not fear!!

Once again memories of the past came to him. Oh how very much he hated those days. The childish woman was never afraid of him, and on the occasions that he happened to shout at her, she would stare at him with doe eyes before breaking down in tears. The damn woman wouldn't stop crying, no matter what Rin and Jaken had attempted to do to calm her. Finally, on one occasion, he had had enough and shouted at her again. This of course had resulted in her wailing into the night. But the greatest insult he was forced to suffer was when she, in-between sobs, _demanded_ that he apologize if he wanted her to stop crying, saying that that was how '_nice_' people behaved. _(Scoff)_

Looking down at the woman in his lap, he narrowed his eyes. She was the first being to have made him apologize… and _lived_. Feeling his glare, the woman temporarily ceased her ministrations to return it with an equal, if not more heated fashion. He gave up on his fruitless attempts to intimidate her. She was quite intimidating when she glared up at him the way she did, so he quickly averted his gaze, pretending as if he had attempted nothing. With the corner of his eye he noticed her smile secretly and return to his chest.

_Damn it_, Sesshoumaru cursed again. And the memories came once again. Her childish behavior had started to diminish slowly, and the woman that was her, slowly started to emerge. He had on many occasions thought to return her to his damn, half-breed brother, but he was _Lord_ of the Western Lands and the _older_ of the two sons of the Inu No Taisho. He'd be damned if _he_ went in search of the intolerable Hanyou. He supposed that he would eventually run into Inuyasha, or that the whelp might come looking for the miko. But no, that didn't happen. At least not before it was too late, and not before the young human woman had started to fall in love with him. She had been with his group for nearly a year, still with nothing more than a few confusing images for a past, but she matured quickly from her initial childish habits, well… for the most part at least. She was still not in the least bit afraid of him, much like Rin, only not as innocent. He, being the Ice Prince, had taken quite a while before he realized that the irritating woman had taken a _romantic_ interest in him. Apparently it did not matter in the least to her that she was human and he was pure demon. Hell, she didn't even know that she had powers of purity and had been one of the most feared miko's of all time, second only to Midoriko or someone like that.

He hadn't taken the time to remind her of that. He figured that if she had learned of her powers then she wouldn't hesitate to use it to irritate him some more. She, after all, had no problem with hitting him when she got angry, even though later on, he was sure that she had just used that as an excuse to touch him. After discovering her intentions towards him, he had done his best to avoid being close to her. _Killing_ her had not been an option since the sword reacted violently when he did nothing more than think about it alone. So he put up with her, as much as anyone like him could. _'Damn Woman!' _had been his favorite and most frequently used curse back then. But the bubbly woman just wouldn't relent, and kept trying to get him to return her affections. There wasn't a day when he wished that she would remember who she was and just get the hell away from him. Of course, when he had said something similar to that in a harsh manner, she had run off. With a heavy sigh, and at Rin's pleading look, he had followed her, but damn it to hell if she thought he was going to apologize. But a short while later, that was exactly what he did, or to be more accurate, what he had had to do. The stubborn woman had stood near the edge of a waterfall and threatened to jump if he did not return even one fourth of the affections she had for him. At hearing her outrageous demand, he had smirked and looked away. And the damn woman had jumped!

'_Foolish Woman' _Ah… yes, that was his _other_ favorite curse. He had kept repeating that in his head when he sailed over the fall and dove down to catch the woman who was hysterical and screaming, only then having realized what a foolish thing she had done. Being the unapprised hero that he was, he had of course scooped her up before she got anywhere near the jagged rocks at the bottom and landed them safely on the bank of the river. The woman had dropped to her knees to catch her breath and calm her rapidly beating heart.

He should have expected what had come next, but he hadn't. So he had been caught very unaware when she picked up a handful of sand and flung it straight at his face. Completely in shock, though it was hidden under the layers of sand on his face, he had watched with disbelief as she blamed the _entire_ incident on him and told him that it was '_all his fault_'. Something had snapped inside of him at that moment. Before he knew what he was doing, he had backed her into a tree and literally crushed her lips with his. _'Damn Woman! If she wants it so bad then I'll give it to her!'_ had been the thought raging through his mind when he had done what he had done. By the time he realized what he had walked himself into, it was _too_ late.

The woman, with surprising strength, had locked her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, as she returned the kiss with a passion that, though he hated to admit it, _scared_ him. He had tried to retreat, as shameful as it was to do such a thing -especially for one such as him. But she had simply refused let go, of him, or his lips. Thinking about that incident now, he thought he must have looked quite funny; struggling about on the bank of a river with some _crazy_ female latched on to him, before he had tripped and fallen backwards, unceremoniously, resulting in her gaining more freedom to have her way with him.

When he had unwillingly given into the smothering of his lips and her hands roaming all over his body, (no not there!), he had cursed. Cursed not her, or humans, but he had cursed the sword and his father. His father had placed some sort of curse on him. He had been certain of it, and he still refused to believe otherwise. She on the other hand, blissfully unaware of what had been going on in his head, had parted her lips with his, to take in some much needed oxygen and look at him with glazed eyes.

That had been the first and the last time, or that's what he had hoped. But again, it was just _not_ going to go his way. Every time they were alone or a _little_ away from the others, or even when the others were nothing more than distracted, he'd often find her pink lips planted squarely on his, even if just for a moment, before she'd end it and pretend like nothing had happened. He had eventually gotten used to being surprised like that, even though till this very day, he couldn't figure out how she managed to catch him unaware. One moment she'd be nothing more than an innocent kitten and the next… she'd be a full grown cat, pouncing on him to ravish him.

He hadn't loved her, but she had loved him. She was something he had had to put up with, but he was the whole world to her. On several occasions she had tried to _give herself_ to him, but he had refused, politely. But oh, she had never stopped trying to seduce him, and she was very, _very_ good, in tempting him.

Sesshoumaru licked his lips when the images of her attempted seductions flashed one after another through his mind. The woman in his lap noted this, and took the liberty of rising up to him to steal a kiss, moistening his lips for him. Sesshoumaru, though appreciative of this action, frowned, because she had again caught him by surprise. When she stopped running her tongue over his lips, and when he refused to allow her entrance into his mouth, she whimpered before giving up, (for the moment at least), and pulled back to teasing the skin on his chest with added vigor, sliding one of her arms all the way through his open haori till she reached around at the bare skin along his spine with her slender fingers.

Allowing for a small smile to slip through, he looked back to the skies, picking up where he had left off. As the months had gone by, he had slowly started to return her affections, not by sudden leaps and bounds, but in very small portions. During that time, her attempts to seduce him had never waned, and he found it especially hard to refuse when she used to say that the only thing that would make her happier than she already was, was if he gave her a child; something that would be a part of him and a part of her, a whole new life. There was something in her voice and in her eyes whenever she used to say that, that made him hot all over. There was something _very_ tempting about a woman who wanted to and was very willing to, if not insistent, on bearing him -the most powerful demon, a _child_. At times like that, he had never once stopped to think that if such a child was born between them, that it would be hanyou, just like his half-brother. As such things slowly began to slip past him, he had found himself getting closer and closer to her, until finally at one point, he found his heart in the middle of either going back to the way it was, or letting the irritating woman have him for all eternity and returning her love.

It was when he was in the midst of this confusion, that they had finally run into Inuyasha. He had stood to a side, as he watched several emotions pass through her face and eyes as she looked at his half brother and he in turn stared at her, wordless and in shock. With his cold façade in place, he had watched as she collapsed to her knees, holding her head, as all the memories came rushing back to her, along with her past. He had listened intently when Inuyasha explained to her that the Shikon No Tama had covered her in its glow before she had disappeared from right in front of their eyes. The way she stood up, leaning on Inuyasha, he knew that she had remembered everything. He had smirked inwardly. It had seemed that he would be spared from having to make a decision after all. Wordlessly he had turned, and had started walking away from them, back to his normal life. A small part of him couldn't help but be relieved about the fact that things would be going back to the way they were; just him, Rin, Jaken and the dragon, and no irritating troublesome human woman. Perfect!

But he had not taken more than ten steps when he had felt a burst of purification power shoot past him, missing him by inches, burning the clear green grass in front of him with its intense power. '_Damn Woman!'_ he had cursed again. He had _thought_ that it might come to a situation where he might have to fight her if she ever regained her memory. She hated demons after all, but he had hoped that she wouldn't, considering the fact the he had been noble enough to not have a physical relationship with her. As he had turned with narrowed eyes to face the challenge, what he saw had almost made him take a step back.

His eyes widened when her saw the clear murderous intent in her eyes, her power swirling around her. It took him a while to get out of the shock, but before he could act any further he was once again put into total shock, which even his brother noticed, as well as copied –in a much larger scale.

"_I will kill you, **if you walk away from me**!"_ she had said. So he had stood still. Never having seen her like this, he hadn't known what to do. He had mustered as much of a glare as he could and pierced her with one of his deadliest looks, a look that would have made many faint in fear. Even his brother, who stood behind her, visibly paled and took a step back. Inuyasha knew better than to stand in his way, now that his sword was just as deadly as Tessaiga, if not more. But she did no more than smile at him wickedly, almost evilly, before she had turned back to face his half brother. Both of them had then listened in shock, though he was able to hide it better than Inuyasha, as she told Inuyasha that she didn't want to go back with him and that he should go back and be happy with her reincarnation. When Inuyasha had _boldly_ questioned her as to why, she did nothing more than tell him that, "_The past is the past. We can't live in it. We can only live in the present and live for the future. I forgot my past, and even though I remember it now, I'd much rather prefer to live like I did when I had no past. Please understand Inuyasha. You have a life with Kagome, now let me find mine."_

Inuyasha hadn't said a thing in return, and the silence had stretched until she had turned her back to him. His half brother had stared at her back for a while, before slowly turning and walking away. He had watched the woman stand quietly in place with her head lowered as his brother continued to walk away. He was certain that his brother was grinning, in something akin to relief, and probably at the situation that he had left him in –with the temperamental woman. As the red eventually faded into the distance, he had found himself still standing frozen, any thoughts of moving cut short when she lifted her head to look at him with a glare, and began approaching him slowly.

The glare however, disappeared, when she stopped just inches away from him, and when the tears started to fall out of her eyes. No crying, or sobbing, or gasping for breath, only tears, that fell in silence. He had relaxed as he continued to watch her shed tears. Finally, once she had stopped, she looked at him with eyes he had never seen before. It had been filled with, wisdom, power, strength, desire, love, but most dominant of all… a pure look of pleading. He had faced enemies, wars, injuries, and everything imaginable, and always emerged victorious and always strong. But what he had seen in her eyes that day, in that one moment that seemed to last an eternity, he had felt weaker than he had ever been or ever could be. The moment after that, he had realized that it wasn't weakness that he had felt, but love. He had thought that maybe love did make him weak, but he knew that he could find unimaginable strength in that weakness, in her, so he let his heart melt, and freeze again, this time… with her inside.

But there was something else that he had realized. He didn't want the miko. No. He wanted the girl who acted like a child and who wasn't afraid of him, and would take what she wanted from him. So he had stood still, hiding his feelings from her for the last time. She had gazed at him for a long time, but finally, she tightened her gaze, but then smiled and then… simply threw herself at him, along with everything she had, her heart, her soul and …her love. Even though her memories had told her who she was, they could do nothing to erase the love she had for him in their absence.

After all these years, nearly seventy, she had indeed remained the girl he had begun to fall in love with. She was still the ever beautiful Kikyo, with her raven hair, her blue eyes and glowing warm skin, and was still the girl that he had learnt to put up with, once long ago. She had chosen to change who she was and the way she lived. She was expressive and still bubbly. She was still a little child, and he was the boy that she once had a crush on, and still secretly did.

Looking back down at her; his wife, his mate, he pulled her up and literally stole her breath away, as he slid his tongue inside her mouth, making her moan with sweet bliss. She almost always caught him unaware, but he could still manage to surprise her too. Kikyo smiled into his mouth, already knowing what memories he had been reliving to cause this type of reaction.

Once he did pull away from her lips, she still kept her palms against the sides of his face, gazing lovingly into his eyes, before planting kisses on his forehead, his nose and his chin.

"Will you ever stop thinking about what happened for longer than a month?" she asked him playfully, suckling on the pulse point on his neck.

"No," was his firm but gentle answer.

She had already known that, but she loved to ask it anyway. "Uhmmm… Sesshoumaru…? Do you love me?"

She moved her head back so that she could see his face.

He looked at her with little to no expression. He knew this game well, and he wasn't about to fall for it. She would ask this question, then he would answer her, then she would say that he didn't mean it, and pretend to get all upset. In the end, she would end up asking him for something he knew he would never normally allow or consider.

"Damn woman," Sesshoumaru scolded with irritation. "What do you want this time?"

He almost smiled, when she pouted with displeasure. _Oh she is still very cute. Immortality tends to do that I suppose._

"Sesshoumaru…" she complained. "You didn't answer my question. Don't you love me anymore?"

Even as she asked that, however playful, he felt her arms tighten around his neck, her powers crawling under the surface, just _daring_ him to say 'No', even if he was jesting. She did still give him death glares whenever another female gave him 'the look'. Her murderous glare would appear in full force if he happened to look back at the female. _Troublesome Ningen,_ he thought. _I knew I should have married a demon._ _Damn sword. Damn woman!_

"Sesshoumaru……" she called out warningly, her eyes narrowing. He was taking too long to answer and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"You and I both know the answer to that," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

Before she could demand a better answer however, a ball of white zoomed through the open field and crashed into their side.

"Oooof!" Kikyo exhaled, feeling the wind knocked out of her.

Sesshoumaru growled, though he barely felt anything.

"Did I hurt you mama?" a little Hanyou girl who looked to be six in human years, asked, looking up innocently at her mother who was rubbing her side.

With a smile, Kikyo looked at the little girl, her daughter, who had managed to creep in-between her husband and herself.

"No darling," Kikyo answered, shifting on Sesshoumaru's lap so the she could lean her side against his chest, as she pulled her daughter onto her own lap. "But I have told you not to crash into me. I am not as strong as you or your father."

"I'm sorry mama," the little girl with knee length silver hair, said with a pout on her face, as she held onto her mother's shoulders and stood on her lap.

_She pouts like her mother,_ Sesshoumaru thought with a scowl. _I can understand how my subjects are more than willing to cater to her every whim, spoiling her in the process._

As Sesshoumaru let out a growl of disappointment, both females turned to face him. If the mother was not in the least afraid of him, where did that leave the daughter?

Sesshoumaru almost winced when his daughter pounced on him and took hold of his hair in her tiny hands, on both sides of his head -her unsteady standing posture causing her to pull on it so that she would not loose balance.

"Father!" she screamed into his ear, which caused him to visibly cringe. "When are you getting me a sword?" She had the pout on again.

Sesshoumaru, who had been idly recollecting the past, was now _suddenly_ put in a very, _very_ dangerous, situation – a situation that, if he did not handle with care, would end up leaving him to sleep alone on another bed, instead of with his very desirable wife. _Curse you Tenseiga!_

The situation was dangerous because his daughter wanted a sword so that she could train, but her mother, who was glaring warningly at him at the moment, didn't want her daughter anywhere _near_ a sword for at least another two years. Very dangerous indeed! One female had the pout on while the other the glare. Yes, he was as good as dead.

"Didn't you say you wanted another tree house?" Sesshoumaru asked, tactfully diverting his daughters' attention away from her current object of desire. Ahh… innocence of the young! He wasn't sure how long it would last, but as long as it did, he was going to make full use of it to get out of this type of _delicate_ situations.

"Yes!" she screamed again in delight.

"Go and tell Jaken that I said it was alright for you to have another tree house and he will see to it," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Yay!" the little girl cheered exuberantly.

Before she could escape however, her mother caught her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Before either parent could prepare for the inevitable, the little girl flew out of Kikyo's hands in a blur, causing a gust of wind to rise along with the idle leaves that had fallen off from the tree behind them. _Definitely faster than Inuyasha, _Sesshoumaru thought with a proud smirk.

"Now where were we?" Kikyo asked as she once more captured her husband's lips with her own.

"You were going to ask me for something," Sesshoumaru said, getting straight to the point, in hopes of avoiding the whole mess of pointless questions and answers that would lead to it.

"Hmm… I was wondering…" Kikyo started.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if…"

"Yes…?"

"Wondering if…"

"Spit it out woman!" Sesshoumaru said in irritation.

"I was wondering if we could have another child about now?" she said in a rush and immediately hid her face in her husband's chest, giggling lightly.

Sesshoumaru was surprised, to say the least, as he stared out over the meadow with slightly wide eyes. Finally he let a small smile creep into his face. _So this was what all the extra teasing was for. Hm! Should have known..._

"It's about time…" he said casually.

Kikyo snapped her head to look at him in surprise. "You mean… you want to? Now?"

"Hm! I wanted to, as soon as we had our daughter," Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Alright then," Kikyo said with a smile and an elegant blush.

Are you ready?" Sesshoumaru asked monotonously.

"Yes," she said nodding her head, before her eyes widened in comprehension of his question. "… But! … What!?… Not here!!!… No wait!!!!" she squealed, but it was a little too late for that. Her husband pushed her to the forest floor as he crushed his lips against hers, his inner beast grinning in delight at the thought of taking their mate again, and again, and again…

_Ahh…Sweet revenge, _Sesshoumaru thought, remembering what had happened at the river bank. _How do you get this cloth off? Why did she have to wear a Kimono today of all days!!?? **Damn Woman!**_

* * *

So... tell me how you liked it. Hope you had a few laughs with it! Damn, I need apple juice again. Where's that mega bottle! 

Special Note: I actually wanted to put the title as; 'That "Damn Woman" of Mine'. – lol. But FanFiction says that the title has to be suitable for all to read. The curse starts out as a curse, but in the end, it is just frustrated _LOVE_. Heh! Heh! Heh!


End file.
